Fall In
by Leon Rothschild III
Summary: Chapter 7 - It was Kain's first. It was the first time when Jean really meant it. RATING CHANGED TO M for future chapters.
1. Shattered

"You'll always be the second choice. I will always be ahead of you, Fuery, by virtue of myself being a woman."

The bespectacled man opened his mouth to answer back, but failed to articulate words. A surprise tongue-lashing from a mad First Lieutenant Hawkeye caught him off-guard. He took a step back and put his right hand in his pocket.

Those words hurt. Really, really hurt.

No, not the typical kind of hurt that slowly tears you apart. The hurt was the kind that rips you to shreds in a matter of milliseconds.

People were casting the pair confused and skeptical glances. A shouting match between a young man and a woman in the middle of the afternoon doesn't happen everyday at HQ's corridors. Master Sergeant Fuery hung his head and clenched his fists. For once in his life, he really wanted to slap, punch, kick, just hurt a woman. He looked around to see some people opening their office doors to watch them.

Kain felt something rise in his throat. He closed his vulnerable, doe-eyes and turned his back on Riza Hawkeye. Not bothering to answer back, he walked briskly away from Hawkeye, who was just standing there seeming to relish the fact that she had crushed Kain Fuery's heart.

"You are dreaming if you think he'll like you." shouted Hawkeye from behind. Then, the First Lieutenant also walked away.

Kain ran out of shame, unaware of eyes following him until he turned left and ran up a flight of stairs, vanishing from their oppressive sight.

_"Fuck you, Kain. You stupid, hopeless, worthless, untalented excuse for a master sergeant!" _he thought to himself.

He bit his lower lip as he continued running down an empty corridor. Kain felt warm tears tracing down his cheeks, and they seared as they fell, pushing him deeper into pain and suffering.

He choked and sobbed as he wiped the back of his hand to dry his eyes. Next second, his heart fell as he unconsciously stepped down onto another flight of stairs. Kain fell down with a sickening thud for each step as his glasses were thrown off his face, shattering into pieces where it had landed.

He slowly got up, but his left arm which he used to break the fall hurt like it was broken or something. Luckily, he was still alone. Kain picked his broken glasses and pocketed it with a sigh. He walked again, slowly this time, up to...somewhere. Anywhere. He wasn't really sure where he wanted to go.

Kain just wants to keep walking.

With his left arm hanging uselessly beside him, he continued up yet another flight of stairs. Upon reaching the next level, he continued walking across the corridor to reach another flight of stairs.

He wants to go up at the roof deck where no one could see him.

He cast a look forward to see if anybody is on his way. Thanks to his broken glasses and myopia, he can't see well. However, he figured out that if someone was there, they'd appear as a blur, and since there aren't any kind of blur in sight he kept walking.

_"Why did I fall for Mustang..?"_

Kain looked out the windows beside him while he continued his procession.

Indeed, there are things in life that just don't last forever. Besides, "forever" isn't possible after all.

Loving someone and falling out of it. He had seen it coming at him for a while now.

Master Sergeant Fuery decided about 3 weeks ago that if this feeling only causes pain, then he shall rip it out and throw it away.

Kain didn't think that he'd grow to love Roy Mustang, but well, he did. He really can't describe why and how, but love does not need reasons, does it?

Kain had to admit; for a while he really wanted to be with Roy.

Well, some things don't last. There will be always something _(or someone)_ who'll come to put an end to them.

It came in the shape of Riza Hawkeye.

Kain had always tried to live life simply, smiling along the way to feign bravery and hide cowardice. He lived, laughed and loved with all his heart because that's who he wants to be.

But lately his love for Roy started to wound him, with the Lt. Colonel fully unaware of it all. Hawkeye seemed to still be under the notion that Kain was competing for Roy's love, when Kain himself had given up a long while ago. It was futile.

Yet, he didn't know why he got hurt with those words. He should be moving on, really. And it's not as if Roy had done anything to him.

Kain opened the heavy steel doors leading up to the top of the building. It was hard to open as he was pushing it with his right shoulder. Slowly, the door creaked open. Warm wind caressed his face as he walked out into the afternoon sunshine. He pulled the remains of his glasses and surveyed it. Passing it off as unrepairable, Kain tossed the twisted eyeglass frame and some slivers of the lens down on the ground. He sat a down on the hot, concrete floor and just stared blankly into space.

It all started when he thought that he could trust Lieutenant Hawkeye with his personal problems. She told and reassured him that everything would be a secret between them. Riza even offered to help make Kain more... _suitable_ in Roy's eyes by suggesting things that Kain should do for Roy.

Kain's only mistake was that he was too trusting.

He did everything Hawkeye told him to do. In hindsight, he realized that what Riza make him do were stupid, idiotic things. Things that made Kain look funny and ridiculous in Roy's eyes. Kain felt even dumber for falling for her tricks.

It was clear that Riza was just eliminating the competition.

_"Competition."_

The term sickened him. Is love really just a game, where you'll win when you trump out the "competitors" by any means possible? Does one assure victory at this "game" by crushing one's hopes, then laughing at the sorry loser's face?

Kain considered the fact that Roy Mustang would just view him as a friend, at most. It sent a pang of coldness through his chest, the feeling of loneliness growing heavier and heavier. Kain felt himself struggling to endure it.

He had always pretended that he did not like Roy (or anyone else for that matter), though deep inside he yearned for reciprocation. His yearning and the desire to avoid being found out became a tug-of-war of sorts where Kain was at the middle, giving in to the side which gained more power at the moment when the fight for domination would resume.

Sometimes, he even pretended so well that he was forced to believe that what he was pretending to be is the real thing.

Kain shrugged and started kicking at his broken glasses when he felt a horrible stab of pain go through his left arm. He was still crying, more out of the physical pain rather than the emotional one. Up here, he can cry all he want. No one would see him, anyway.

_As if anybody wanted to see Kain Fuery after what happened._..

He heard the steel doors creaking once again. Suddenly alarmed that someone might actually see him in a state like this. Kain stood up staggered for a while and ran behind a low wall and a water tank. He chanced a look from behind the wall to the door where he saw a blue-sleeved hand appear. Kain pulled his head low and ran further ahead to yet another low wall.

He didn't think that whoever the intruder was would stick around, much to Kain's surprise.

He heard light footsteps and an exasperated grunt. Kain closed his eyes, praying that whoever the man was would just go away.

The footsteps were growing louder as the unknown man moved closer. Running and finding another hiding place would surely be a dead giveaway. Kain nervously looked over the wall as he started to smell smoke.

..and saw Jean Havoc holding his broken eyeglasses. For a second, the intruder seemed surprised too.

"Hey.." started Jean, tilting his head to the side to get a better view of Kain.

Kain gave a small yelp and quickly turned around to hide his tear-stained face. Hoping his voice would be back to normal, Kain addressed the golden-haired man.

"I was just... just getting some fresh air." said Fuery. "_What a lame excuse, idiot._"

Kain heard Jean give another grunt.

"I didn't ask." said Jean Havoc, turning his back on Kain.

"I'll get this fixed for ya." he said, and walked back towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing. Quit sulking, get back to work. I'll take care of Hawkeye."

Kain felt better, not knowing why. The man's mere presence seemed to make him feel better. Yep, that's it.

"T-thanks.." whispered Kain, his voice inaudible to Jean.

Fuery started following Havoc back inside. He brushed dust off his sleeves and tried moving his broken arm.

Still hurting and broken. But something at the back of his mind was telling him that all will be better now. Funny how one man can make all the difference in one's world. Now that Havoc came to him when he needed someone... --

Wiping sweat off his face, Kain coughed to clear his throat and called out to Jean.

"Hey man, wait!"

Havoc stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. When Kain was near him, he smiled. Kain didn't see. Thank you, Kain's nearsightedness.

The afternoon sun seemed brighter. Everything seemed brighter.

"Buck up." said Jean. He looked away and threw his spent cigarette down on the floor._ "Whatever happens, just stay right by my side."_

Kain, who didn't hear what Jean said, entered the rusty steel doors. The older man followed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just had this story flying through my mind for like, a week so there. Not too much OOC-ness, I hope. Whatever. RR

I like pizza.

-Leon


	2. Letters

The bright sky gradually became darker and darker, announcing that night is coming.

Kain, as he always did, was walking towards home.

_"I wish I had a car."_

With a black leather folder clamped under one arm, he crossed a bridge lit up with street lamps and lanterns.

He squinted, trying to see better. His glasses were still shattered, so he felt stupidly helpless as he walked across an unusually crowded street.

There were children running around and parents trying their hardest to keep up. There was music and laughter and fun. People were dancing, and the happy noise was relentless. However, Kain does not know what these people are celebrating.

Fuery felt disconnected from the people around him. It was ironic, really. Fuery was the one always trying to keep a positive and happy mood everyday at work, but out here, he just feels like he's too... far. Like he's missing something.

Trying not to get in anybody's way, he walked faster, dodging passers-by. Slowly, the din grew fainter and fainter as he walked along. Upon reaching his apartment building, he dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out his door keys. He took the largest key and opened the front door, then ascended stairs up to his 3rd floor apartment unit. Kain crammed the key into the keyhole, and opened the door.

Finally, he was home.

He really wanted to reach home and turn in for the night.

Kain entered and made his way to sit on the couch, maybe flick through TV channels to see if anything good was on. But after barely entering his living room, he stepped on something lying on the floor.

It was a letter bearing the National Army's crest and signed by Mustang and other higher-ups.

His heart skipped a beat, thinking why a letter was sent to him immediately after the little fiasco which involved Hawkeye and himself.

He read through it fast, barely taking note of the pompous wordings and formal tone of the letter.

_"Complications...due to personal misunderstandings which could affect work output...shifting departments..effective immediately.. with utmost regret.."_

And so Kain discovered that he was going to be assigned to another department in a building two miles away from Roy Mustang... and Hawkeye.

..and Havoc.

Kain threw the letter down on the couch and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't have to worry about that now.

Luckily, he had the next 2 days off from work.

He turned on the hot water, pushing work-related thoughts away from his head. All that matters is that now he is free from the people who unconsciously hurt him.

Fuery smiled to himself. Maybe... this was a good thing.

He rubbed his bruised arm, thinking of today's events.

_"Well, what if.. maybe it isn't?"_

* * *

Kain, wearing a plain white shirt and boxers sat on the sofa and watched TV.

The night went deeper, but the master sergeant forgot that he was tired because his favorite show was doing reruns tonight.

He moved the couch closer to the television set so he can see better. He sat there, wide-eyed in honest interest.

Fuery really liked these crime and suspense shows, however boring they might seem. He really liked the unlikeliness of the suspects, the astronomical odds which deductive reasoning plus scientific gadgets can beat and the interesting plots. Kain bent sidewards to take a throw pillow when the discarded letter caught his eye. He picked it up, and was about to throw it away when another piece of paper he hadn't noticed earlier slid out from the torn envelope.

He switched the lights on and read. It was a handwritten letter for Roy Mustang himself.

Kain skimmed through it, thinking how peculiar it was when just about a month ago even Roy calling his name would make him blush. But now, even a personal letter had little effect on him.

It was still some jazz about how Roy himself thought that it was best if Kain and Riza were kept apart for the time being.

There was a little voice saying "Yeah, right." inside Kain's head as he read the rest of the letter. It was covered the whole front page of the paper, and Mustang's handwriting was _tiny._

**P.S**_. _**Havoc will be reassigned with you too, due to his request.**

And finally, inexplicably, he felt like smiling.

Kain switched the television off, deciding to take a rest after a day's worth of tedious work.

He dived into his bed and clutched onto the pillows, thinking of paying someone a visit tomorrow.

..and maybe he'll get his glasses back.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere within the city, a man out of his bedroom window.

This certain somebody had always fooled around with women. Toyed with their feelings for maybe two, three times. But now, he felt that what he feels for _a man_ he had known for so long needs not to be hidden anymore.

He went by the bedside table and checked the drawer if the newly-repaired glasses were still there.

The black-framed eyeglasses were still there, good as new.

He thought about _him._ He thought about why and how he had learned to like the man, and eventually, to love him. He wondered if he had been thinking about him too.

Giving the starry night sky one last glimpse, he jumped on to the bed buried himself under the bed covers and closed his eyes.

It was lucky that he had the next two days off from work.

Maybe he'd fulfill his promise and give the repaired spectacles back.

* * *

A/N: 3 3 3 Classes will be starting in an hour, gotta run! Sorry if it feels like it was hurried, I'll make it up to you all next time C:

-Leon, out.


	3. Streets

A/N: Yo. I'm gonna try a different kind of writing style.. I'm gonna do it from Fuery's point-of-view. Okay? Okay.

Fall In; Chapter 3: Streets

* * *

This morning, I found my old pair of specs inside a box that was labeled "For disposal". Good thing I never got around to _disposing_ it.

I brushed the dust off the lenses and hurried to a mirror to see how it looks on me.

Last time I wore them, 'twas way back three, four years ago.

They were basically square-framed eyeglasses, pretty much like the same pair that I broke yesterday, but smaller.

"Phew."

I looked at my reflection.

I really liked how I looked in the morning.

Disheveled hair (no matter how I tried to keep them flat, they would just spring right back up), effortlessly presentable...and overall, okay-looking.

I guess I looked somewhat _appealing_ because some women have confessed their affections for me. They said that I was cute, adorable and stuff. However, as I watched my reflection, I felt a need for improvement. A call for vanity, maybe.

As I looked into the mirror, I figured that if I wanted the person I like to like me back, I would have to work on my physical self.

...maybe I'll go try and work-out at a gym and probably get buff or something...

Noticed how I referred to my old pair of glasses as "them", like they were alive? Well, would like to think that they had _lived_ with me all through the times that I wore them.

...and yeah, that was a very weird thing to say.

Well, you see I need to go out and get some errands done. But since I smashed my current pair of eyeglasses, I had to use them old ones.

I jammed the lenses further up my nose, and surveyed myself briefly.

_Not bad at all._

Yup, they will have to do for now.

* * *

The morning was very warm, good thing I wore light clothes. A gray shirt and a pair of dark jeans that I rarely use was what I was wearing. I hope that I looked alright.

I was on my way over to _his_ place when I saw _him_ walking towards me. Lucky that the street was kinda crowded and that he was looking over his shoulder when I saw him.

I quickly turned around so that he won't see me. At that instant, I became nervous and jumpy just because he was around.

I don't know why, but he unknowingly does that to me. But what the heck? Why am I turning back? It's not like he'll swallow me alive or something...

He's a comrade who you can depend on.

An ally who has always been there.

A friend you can trust, albeit reckless sometimes.

He's Jean Havoc.

If I could slap myself back to my senses without anyone noticing, I would have done that.

_"Yeah, like that will work."_

So yeah, just go talk to him.

And Kain, please stop mentally talking to yourself.

It isn't unusual for co-workers to stop by and chat when they meet outside, is it?

I gathered my courage and turned to face him again when I found my path blocked.

By who else? Jean Havoc in the flesh, his chest 5 centimeters away from my face.

I don't know, but I wish I was a bit taller than I am now.

Quickly, I stepped backward, looking up at his cheerful face. I gulped, more of as a steadying gesture rather than a form of surprise.

"Morning, Fuery!" he said, peering down upon me.

"M-morning, Havoc."

I pray to God that please, _please_ don't show any trace of a blush on my face.

"What? Did I scare you?" he said, before giving a hearty laugh. "You look pale, Kain. Are you okay?"

"No, I-.. I'm just fine, Jean." I said. "D-didn't e-expect to literally bump into you, i-is a-all."

_Why did I have to stutter like that right now?_

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." said Jean as he held out my repaired spectacles inside its case. "Here, good as new. I got it fixed by an old friend, so no need to pay."

I took them from Jean and removed the old pair that I was wearing. He just stood there, as if he was watching a mildly interesting television show. I put the black-framed lenses on and felt like I was reunited with a lost part of myself.

"Thanks."

"No big." he said, inserting his hands into his pockets as he looked around.

I noticed that he wasn't smoking a cigarette today. Very unusual for him, really.

"Not smoking today, I see."

Last night, I was thinking about seeing Jean today. Well, I haven't thought that we can meet halfway. I haven't really planned on doing anything with him. I just... just needed to take back my glasses. That was the original plan.

"Well, if I don't reduce my smoking, my smoking will reduce _me_." he said with a shifty grin. "Get it?"

"Y-yeah. I do." _--?!_

I forced a small chuckle. Normally, I would've found that joke quite funny, but my mind being shrouded over with a static-like disturbance, I really didn't have ample time to take it all in._  
_

I don't want to leave yet, but I also don't want this to become awkward, so...

I looked down at the ground, barely noticing that a person or two were casting us dark looks because we pretty much blocked half of the sidewalk.

"I g-guess I'll go n-n-now."

Jean suddenly snapped out of his reverie and looked at me so suddenly that I was quite taken aback. He gazed at me with his deep, azure eyes. I thought that I felt a bit of his disappointment in the look that he gave me. However, he spoke like he normally would.

"Uhh, yeah. See you... around."

I turned and reluctantly walked back home.

Really, that man confuses me.

At times like that when he would look at me, I would feel _something_ I just can't explain. I feel uneasy, like he was trying to tell me something. I don't know, but somehow...

Somehow, I wished that he would tell me what I wanted to hear from him for so long.

So now, I have turned my back on him. Hopefully, he would have gone too. I imagined how odd it would look for us to stay standing here in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

I suddenly came up with an idea, but had no time to think it over. Once again, I turned around to run up to him. Maybe talk to him about being reassigned and stuff over breakfast. It was the least I could do to thank him for mending the glasses which granted me clearer vision.

It was really unexpected, but when I turned around, I saw him running towards me. I looked at him and cracked a grin. It was kinda funny, like we had the same things in mind.

I walked briskly and met with him. He was all-smiles, and I was too. Why? I didn't care why.

"So, had breakfast yet?" he said, looking positively cheerful again.

"Nope, you?"

"Same." he said, and he pulled me by the arm. "Let's go grab some food. It's on me today, Fuery."

"Hey, hey! No need to pull me. You know, I shouldn't say no to free food, yes?"

Jean just snickered as I wrenched myself free from his (surprisingly gentle) grasp.

_"Hell, yeah, you shouldn't."_

I just let myself get dragged by Havoc to somewhere he only knows. Well, you have to put all your trust on people _you _trust, don't you?

So I'll put this simply. I just felt that Jean was onto something. I also felt myself drawing nearer and nearer to him.

Because I am with him, I feel happy.

Jean had not only repaired my formerly shattered glasses to help me see clearly again. He had also shed light on my clouded eyes.

From that day, I realized that what I have been looking for has been here the whole time.

It suddenly dawned on me. I laughed at how slow I was in realizing this. Even though a little "Caution!" alarm popped up in my brain right now, I'll just have to take risks now to see where this leads.

We could be starting the _"you and me forever"_ stuff right here, right now on this very day.

And so we walked down that busy sidewalk filled with busy people living their own busy lives...

I really don't know how love feels, but if it feels like this, then...

.

..

...

Yes, sir. I think I am on the way to love.

* * *

A/N: Kain's POV not working for you? Well, it works for me. Who gets the final say? I do.

Just kidding. Let me know if you aren't comfortable reading from this... limited first-person point-of-view. But, oh, I dunno. I like it better like this. It's like listening to someone telling a story (think story-reading around the campfire thingies), yes?

Not much readership on this story, but what the heck. I write to express, not to impress.

Leon, out! (I had always wanted to say that.)


	4. Puppies

A/N: Ooookay, so I'm really getting into writing from first-person POV.

Let's try Jean's.

* * *

I tried not to walk too fast, so as to not show that I am delighted, to say the least.

Every now and then, I would glance over my shoulder to check on Kain.

Not that I'd expect that we would get separated for any reason, but maybe I was scared that he'd suddenly disappear because...

...well, because maybe I know how he feels for Roy.

I mentally chased the thoughts away as I threw away my spent cigarette.

We were walking to this little corner cafe that I frequented. Maybe talk about life and things...

I just hope that he won't get a hint. Not now.

Well, it was kind of stupid if I'll expect he won't get a hint. Kain's not dumb. Or numb.

Freakin' rhyming words.

Going with him to breakfast was a very, very subtle hint. I know. But, whatever.

I ain't doing anything wrong, am I?

Kain eventually caught up, walking beside me.

After a while, I noticed that he had decreased his walking speed and was looking sideways across the street.

I looked over to where he was looking but found nothing very interesting.

Kain tapped my arm and said, "Wait here."

He ran fast, almost tripping on his feet. I tried calling him back, but he won't listen. Reluctantly, I followed.

Good thing there were no vehicles on the street, because if there were any, we would be probably dead by now.

Panting slightly, I looked over a crouching Kain to see what made him suddenly cross the street.

Predictable.

Completely, utterly predictable.

In a very narrow, dark alley laid a box with two little mutts.

Yeah, that's Kain Fuery for you.

I grunted, finding Kain's unconditional kindness quite amusing.

But a little annoying at the same time.

"A boy puppy and a girl puppy... Hmm.."

Well, he's free to take the mutts home with him.

Just as long as...

"Hey Jean, would you please take one home with you?" said Kain.

Dang.

There goes.

"Umm yeah... Sure."

I really wanted to say no. I have no use for dogs. Dogs are practically like little children. Evil, destructive, little children. They'd wreck my apartment unit apart.

But what can I do? His eyes were expecting that I would agree. Well, if that's what he wants.

So agree, I shall.

"Really? Great!"

I mentally said, _"No, not really."  
_

"I'll take this little one here, and you'll take this big, brown one. I'd like to take them both in but I just don't have quite the space for two dogs, so..."

"Yeah, okay."

"Charles will be out of your hands in no time, I promise. I'll make space for two dogs in my unit. I swear, in no time at all."

I looked at his half-happy, half-begging face and really had no choice.

"Yeah, sure su-..."

I paused in mid-sentence and asked,

"Who the heck is Charles?"

Kain scratched the brown puppy's ears and said, "This is Charles."

He had already named them. Wonderful.

Typical Kain Fuery.

Typical Kain, who I love with all my...

_Wait, what?_

"And this one here is Jessie." said Kain, patting the black puppy on the head. Both puppies look pleased.

"Okay. Let's hurry, I'm starving." I said, pushing my hands back into my pockets. "But there's no way I'm carrying that."

I turned to cross the street again, smiling to myself. I heard Kain say a tiny "Ha ha." He followed, the dirty box and puppies safely around his arms.

I led him around the corner, along another street and another turn to the place where we'll be eating breakfast.

Pets weren't allowed inside the cafe, but luckily they had seats outside too, so I told Kain we'll be eating beside the street.

Beside the street where vehicles puffed smoke from their exhaust pipes and where people were walking past.

"Oh, that. It's fine with me. I don't mind." he said, and he put the box down behind the steel grating fence of the cafe. I sat down and ordered the usual things I eat when I'm alone.

"Stay there." said Kain, as Jessie the puppy attempted to go over one side of the box but failed.

I just looked over Kain's head and stared blankly into nothing.

* * *

So we finished eating, with Kain giving most of his food to the two dogs inside the weathered cardboard box.

We talked about things like being reassigned, work and stuff.

I could tell he didn't want to talk about the Hawkeye incident. Or Roy, for that matter.

Actually, when I mentioned Roy's name as we were talking about being reassigned, his expression completely changed.

I noticed his brows twitch and his eyes were pointed downward. He began sitting rather stiffly and looked as if he was really putting effort into talking.

Seeing him uneasy made me quickly change the topic.

"So, how's life?"

Kain looked up, and I saw his awkward expression fade.

"Well, nothing's new. My dad said that mom got sick but is now recovering, so... Life is good, I guess?"

He cocked his sideways and asked me.

"How 'bout you, Jean?"

"Bah, not much has changed. Same shit, different day, you know?"

I grinned and looked directly at Kain.

Gathering all my courage, I slowly spoke up, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Struggling with work, trying to achieve my little shitty dreams and still finding someone to love, the usual."

"I see." said Kain.

For a moment, neither of us spoke.

I was waiting for him to speak again, but it seems like he was also waiting for me to talk. I cast my mind around, thinking of anything to say. My eyes landed on the dogs curiously looking around as they poked their little snouts out of the box.

"How can one dog be-..."

"I think you'll be a-..."

We both spoke at the same time, and I raised an eyebrow. Kain chuckled and hung his head down. He looked at me, still smiling and said, "You were saying?"

I returned the smile and spoke.

"No, you go on. I completely forgot what I was going to say."

I saw Kain innocently lay his right hand on the table as he continued to talk.

"I think you'll be a good master for Charles, Jean. Dogs aren't really high-maintenance pets, you see."

Slowly, uncertainly, I laid my left hand on the table.

I was really going to hold his hand, but Charles barked. That stunned me for a second, and so I pulled my hand back.

Lucky, Kain didn't notice anything.

"Y-yes, I think I'll be able to handle that little furball."

* * *

We paid for the food and left.

Eventually, Kain and I had to part ways because our homes are on different sides of the city.

"Nice having breakfast with you, Kain. Well, see you at work."

"Yeah, thanks. See you."

With a puppy in one hand, I looked on until I saw Kain turn around a corner.

I didn't care if there were people looking at me as I stood there holding a puppy. I guess I looked kind of _unusual_ but I don't give a damn.

After that, I turned on my heels to so I can go home.

Maybe give this dog a bath.

"Hey, little buddy. Guess who's taking a bath later?", I whispered to Charles the dog.

The fuzzy creature continued to gaze forward, black eyes shining under the mid-morning sun.

If there only was an easy way to let Kain know...

* * *

A/N: There! Thanks to the people who review this story. However, I'd like to read a more elaborate review. Like, criticisms on writing, spelling whatever. I'm open to that. Just no flames please.

So I wrote this chapter from Jean's POV. As I said earlier, I am really having fun writing from first-person point-of-views. Let me know how you feel about it. Bad? Good? Stupid? Idiotic? Genius? LOL. Just leave me a review or a message. Any of them will do.

Over and out.

-Leon


	5. Thoughts

A/N: I have the flu and my wisdom teeth are erupting and I feel horrible but I shall update. I'd do this for all of you, my few but greatly-appreciated readers. And oh, have I told you that this story is AU-ish? Just a little bit, it won't really matter. Or not. Depends on how you look at it. Anyhoo~

* * *

The dark-haired technician pulled the blankets tighter around his body. He lay there, trying to be completely motionless for most of the night but to no avail. Once or twice he felt that he was asleep, but a few minutes later he would find himself waking up and turning around in his bed like a fish on land. Insomnia attacked him; forbidding him to drift deep into slumber no matter how he tried to fight it. He wasn't really that tired or sleepy because he spent most of the afternoon taking a nap, but Kain has to go to work first thing in the morning so catching some Z's is needed. Giving up hope, Kain sat up on his bed and looked sideways to his bedside table.

The digital alarm clock flashed 5:39 AM. Kain suppressed a groan.

His eyes getting adjusted easily to the dark, Kain felt his way along the wall until he felt the light switch. He flicked it, and light flooded the small room. He looked around the room, trying to spot the little creature he adopted a day ago. Kain spotted the tumble of fur just beside the wooden dresser and proceeded to go out of the room as quickly and silently as he can.

The young master sergeant went into his well-kept kitchen, taking leftovers from dinner out of the fridge and laying it on the weathered table. He filled a kettle with tap water and set it on the stove. Kain sat down, staring blankly as the final bits of interrupted sleep-induced confusion left him. He absentmindedly tapped the surface of the table with his fingernails, filling the still silence with a steady _clack-clack-clack_. Kain had his jaw slumped on one hand as the other continued tapping. His mind wandered aimlessly, swinging back and forth between thoughts about work, money and life in general. However, the communications expert was shaken off of his reverie when something soft and warm weaved between his ankles and climbed along his legs.

Kain stooped down and brought the dog's face close to his own and greeted her a good morning. Jessie only sniffed Kain's face and flailed around until the overly-kind man brought her down to the floor.

Fuery walked over to the kettle which now held boiling water. He poured hot water into a mug he retrieved from the cupboard above the stove. Kain made himself coffee, taking in the deafening silence which enveloped his flat. Deciding that some music would liven his morning and set his mood, he ran to his room and picked his old but still fully-functional squarish iPod and jammed the one earphone into his right ear and left the other dangling senselessly over his left shoulder. Setting it on shuffle as he walked back to the kitchen, he then hit the Play button and instantly recognized the first song. He hummed under his breath as he tried not to step on Jessie who was following him around non-stop.

He doesn't have any dog food yet for Jessie, so he split the leftovers between him and the dog. Kain sat down and began to eat breakfast, which mainly consisted of last night's chicken soup and some soggy fried vegetables. Fuery ate without really tasting at all, occasionally tossing bits of this and that to the little dog who had already finished its own food. He finished eating quickly, shoving the leftover leftovers (twice over!) back into the fridge. He brought the dirty dishes to the sink and washed them right away, being the orderly person that Kain Fuery is.

Kain went back to his room, taking out underwear and his deep azure blue uniform from the closet and laying it on his bed. He went to the bathroom as the stubborn pup followed. He closed the bathroom door quickly so that the puppy won't be able to go inside. Kain smirked as he heard Jessie clawing at the door.

Morning's first light started streaming in from the bathroom's high window. Hurriedly, the radio technician stripped off his glasses and sleeping clothes and turned the shower on. He shivered and gasped as the water's bitter coldness crawled along his body before it finally became warmer and warmer as he hurriedly turned the hot water on. Kain hung his head for a while, keeping his eyes open even if water slid down his eyelids and onto the floor.

A brief mental image of Jean Havoc came across his mind as he stood there with eyes closed, the water splashing and sloshing around with it's own beat. He felt his heartbeat grow faster as the prospect of seeing him once again brought him something to look forward to, even exciting him. Shaking the thought off, he reached for the soap and started lathering himself up. With that done, he poured shampoo on his palm and brought it on his hair.

Once he finished taking a bath, he grabbed a towel and dried himself with it. Kain watched his reflection on the foggy mirror as he brushed his teeth lazily. After about a minute of letting the toothbrush continuously scrub his teeth, he gargled and rinsed his mouth from the froth caused by the toothpaste. He then rubbed the sides of his face and jaw to feel if he should shave but decided against it. Kain wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the room, heading towards his bedroom while a frantic puppy made attempts to nibble on his bare feet.

The sun had fully risen now, signaling a new day and a new beginning for Kain. For one, he, along with Jean Havoc, is being reassigned to another department on a new building. He could fully understand why he was needed in that department, because it is connected with the maintenance and repair of electronic and communications devices for the Amestrian army. But Jean would really be no use there, considering that that man basically had little or no knowledge in technical stuff involving laying cables and the like. Today, Kain would hopefully find out why Havoc would be going with him.

Now that he thinks of it, Jean really had been with him since joining the army. Honestly speaking, when Kain first met with Roy and the others, Jean appeared to him as a kind of a simple-minded blockhead who only existed to shoot bullets at whoever his enemies are. But the golden-haired, blue-eyed and cigarette and woman-loving man proved that first impressions don't last in his case. As the days turned to weeks, weeks into months and months into years, Kain actually found out that Jean Havoc is quite intelligent, has bravery and conviction, and has loyalty to his comrades which never wavers.

Now, Kain wasn't really, you know, _gay._ Okay, he had never kissed or even dated a girl before but neither has he done that to another man. But even as he felt his feelings for Colonel Mustang, he never admitted to himself and to the vast, cruel world that he isn't straight as most people would think. But in hindsight, he realized that there really has been a tiny space in Kain's heart for Lieutenant Havoc. Who wouldn't feel anything for someone who made you feel secure and safe? Someone who, though unconsciously, shaped who he is today. Someone who, without really knowing it, made Kain feel that he had _worth._ That alone, no matter how shallow or stupid as some people might think, is what Kain really wanted. It is what he really needed, because as he grew up he always felt that at best, he will only be part of the background and never the main scene. Jean, along with Falman, Breda, Mustang and maybe even Hawkeye (who, until recently, was a very good friend of his) showed him that he was meant for so much more and that timing is all he needs for him to show it.

As the nearsighted tech expert slid into his blue uniform, the excited dog curled up under his bed. Kain knelt and took the little creature into his arms.

"Sorry, can't play with you now. I'm off to work."

He brought the dog out into the living room and put it into a fairly large cage.

"Now, I know this isn't so comfortable but if I don't put you here you'll wreck the house. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Hurriedly, he filled a bowl with water and another with some biscuits that was at least 3 days old and laid it inside the cage with the dog who started whimpering.

To be honest, Kain hadn't really thought of who will take care of the dog when he was away. When he and Jean picked the pair of puppies from the sidewalk, he didn't think of that. He only thought of giving them a home. Still, he had to go to work so he bought this cage because it is the best he can do.

"Aww, don't be like that. Well, gotta go."

With one final scratch behind the ears, he grabbed a leather envelope containing some transfer documents and various papers and went out the door. He held no toolbox today, and he felt incomplete. Jean had presented that he would clear Kain's desk in their former office because he would be doing that to his own too. He trusted Jean, but it didn't feel very right. Kain tried saying that he'd do it himself but Jean insisted so there. Hopefully, his old wrenches and screwdrivers are still in one piece after Havoc's handling.

Kain stepped out into the warm morning, stretching and yawning as he walked. He glanced at his old, silver wristwatch which belonged to his father and saw that the time is already 6:42 AM. He had to be at work at exactly 7:30, so he had no time to waste.

He boarded a bus and sat somewhere in the middle, and looked out of the window as soon as he got a seat. Uncertainty, nervousness and doubt started flooding in.

Who knows what this day offers?

* * *

A/N: Branched out a little bit, I think. Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite-d this story, especially to collineesh(I took your advice on expanding paragraphs. I hope it's better now. *grins) , and Sonar. Once again, I ask for reviews. I don't wanna sound like an overenthusiastic dog when it comes to reviews, but you know, reviews keeps me going. It makes me feel that someone out there actually reads this stuff and cares enough to tell me so. So, your call, actually.

About the manga: I am thoroughly excited. Roy lost his sight. I feel a RoyEd fic coming my way. (: . Or maybe RoyAi. Dunno.

Well, I gotta update my Naruto stories too. Maybe I'll work on some Bleach and Katekyo Hitman Reborns fics also... but not anytime soon. I plan to finish Fall In and Skyward first before I start on other multi-chaptered stories. See you next chapter! *Fuery-like salute*

*Edited: May 22, 2010 : Fixed some typos and other errors. Tell me if you spot one, would ya? Thanks!


	6. Rain on Me

A/N: I am now immune to the AH1N1 flu! Sorry for the late update. Oh BTW, this story has no set chapters. It can go on for maybe 10 - 15 more chapters, I'm not sure. Hang around until it ends, yeah?

So... here's a little update for you. Inspire me.

* * *

"Hey look, it's raining. Great."

Jean's voice was barely audible over the loud rain. He was driving a service jeep dedicated solely to transport technicians and their various metal tools and stuffs to wherever they are needed. Kain Fuery sat beside him, trying to act as normal as possible as one hand clutched his seat belt strap. Havoc looked at the man beside him, cracking an easy grin as Kain looked out the side window. When Fuery turned his head to the left, he saw Jean quickly look down as if the clutch was the most interesting thing in the whole vehicle.

"Eyes on the road, Jean." said Kain, smiling in spite of himself.

Water hit the car; windshield, roof, everything with such force that Kain could barely hear himself talk. The golden-haired man shifted his sight forward on to the road and kept driving through the streets, now looking very depressing due to the sudden deluge.

Earlier that morning, Kain went off to work just to find Jean standing on the building's marble front steps, obviously waiting for him. Jean quickly told him that he, Kain, is being sent off to work on something in a communications tower-slash-outpost outside the city. Jean also told him with a hint of playfulness that he took up the "honor" of escorting the newly-reassigned technician to the location as he thrust a memo to Kain to make him believe. Kain, however, didn't really need proof because Jean, as much as he liked to play tricks, wouldn't lie about official things. But why would a Lieutenant do such lowly things as driving, Kain wouldn't know. Jean's going with him, that's okay.

Kain noticed that Jean didn't have a cigarette usually present between his lips. He tried to stop himself from asking, but to no avail.

"What in the world made that cigarette jump out of your mouth?" said Kain, his voice raised so Jean could hear him.

Jean leaned closer so that Kain would hear what he'll say.

"Because I know you're fed up with Mustang and his smoky smell." The Lieutenant closed his eyes and raised his brows, a smirk playing on his lips. "And because you'll probably suffocate if I smoked in here."

"True." said Kain. "True."

Kain fiddled with his fingers and fidgeted without really giving thought to it.

"So, uhmm, did it ever cross your mind to quit smoking?"

Jean looked quite surprised with the question, but answered just as quickly.

"Of course it did, and it still does. I mean, who wants to die of lung cancer?" said the golden-haired man, chuckling. "But then, not many people would miss Jean Havoc if he says goodbye early, would they?"

It was quite morbid and Kain disagrees.

"Then, why won't you? Maybe t-there are people who wants - _needs _you to live l-longer."

Kain felt a blush coming on, and did his best to chase it away. A little voice in his head piped up, almost jeering.

_"Subtle, Kain. Just. Subtle."_

For the shortest period of time, Kain saw an emotion unusual to Jean flit over his face. Azure eyes looked suddenly watery, and Jean's breathing hitched. Kain couldn't help but stare and was about to ask what the matter is when Jean sighed and nodded.

"Maybe. But if it is meant to happen, then it happens. Destiny crap, you know what I mean."

He laughed, but his laugh lacked heart. Kain noticed but he didn't speak. Stupid man, not even trying to change his luck even if it meant living longer. Stupid man, not even aware of Kain admiring him for a long time even as he chased skirts and got heartbroken.

Kain pondered. He didn't really know when that slow, gradual shift happened where Jean became a person he looked up to into the one person he learned to love. If destiny is really predefined, Kain hopes that he'll have a shot at happiness in the form of Jean. But if destiny is what you make it, then he has to gamble, take chances and keep hoping that he'll get that shot.

A while later, Jean, who was trying very hard to keep a conversation, mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" said Kain.

"I said, if you didn't enter the army, what would you would have probably been?"

In reality, Kain didn't really plan on joining the army. He really planned to find a job somewhere as a technician of sorts, maybe build his own shop or get married and have children... or not get married and raise hundreds of dogs.

It just happened that a war was starting to brew, and for the first time in his life, he felt the need to protect which was important to him; his family, his life. So he entered training and other kinds of stuff until he became what he is now.

Unfortunately, even as he tried his hardest to protect from behind the front lines, he was just still a mere technician. Even as he joined the army, his remaining family was killed when the war branched out unto his hometown. He failed, but he never lost sight of what was still there. He was practically just starting his own life, and so he continued to fight even if it isn't directly.

Kain rubbed the back of his neck and answered meekly.

"I guess I would still be a technician somewhere else, and find something everybody's after: love. Or maybe I would've studied to be an alchemist, I don't know..."

Jean kept a stern face as he replied to the master sergeant's answer. Kain isn't the only one who can drop subtle hints.

"But I love you. How can you not notice?" said Jean.

Kain choked on his own spit, and stammered "W-what did you say?"

Jean forced a hollow laugh and faked amusement. It seemed to work on Kain, and he was relieved.

"I was kidding! Man, you over-react all the time?"

"No, uhm, I mean... No." said Kain, saying the last word somewhat lamely.

"You would probably die young too if you became an alchemist. Being sent off to the front lines and all. No offense but, knowing you, you wouldn't last long."

He laughed. Kain tried to act as natural as possible.

"None taken. And I would probably fail at alchemy too, I guess."

"You'll never know if you won't try." said Jean, his face as friendly as ever. "Maybe things would change for you if you did."

"I'm fine with the way things are, but yes, I could use a change in something." said Kain, grinning. "Well, how about you then?"

"Hmm, I probably would be wasting time doing nothing, or running the family business, or maybe I would have been a doctor. That was my childhood dream, helping heal people and shit."

"Then why are you in the army, Lieutenant Havoc?" said Kain. "Why didn't you become a doctor?"

"Well, I realized I didn't have the patience to become one so here I am."

"Maybe it is destined to happen."

"Yeah, maybe it is..."

The jeep jerked as it went over a bump, and Kain smacked his head on the window. Jean kept one hand on the wheel as he used the other to prop his jaw up.

"It seems we were meant to be military dogs, eh?" said Kain, rubbing his forehead. Jean nodded.

_"...maybe out of a million people, all I was destined to find is you." thought Jean. That was when Jean decided that it shall happen soon.  
_

* * *

Rain continued to pound the metal roof as the pair strayed off the highway and into a narrow road which led into a forest that was supposedly a shortcut to the outpost.

"Wanna take a shortcut, sergeant?" said Jean, his easy grin present again on his face. "There are rumored to be chimeras and rogue soldiers in that forest."

"I can say no but we're really running late since we can't go fast in this rain so... Go on."

However, about a few kilometers into the forest "shortcut", Kain felt something was not right when Jean started fidgeting.

"Come on!" said Jean, eyebrows wrenched tightly. "Not now, no."

The vehicle lurched unpleasantly and there was an odd, loud noise coming from the motors.

"Fuck this thing." said Jean as he buried his head into the steering wheel, giving a grunt of defeat. The motor finally gave in, making the whole thing shudder, then there was a loud bang. Kain sat there, knowing that the jeep won't move until it is repaired.

"Destiny?" said Kain, trying to bring optimism in their situation. Jean scowled.

But they can't just sit there and do nothing. The dark-haired technician laid a hand on Jean's shoulder, but withdrew it quickly. He took a deep breath, feeling a familiar feeling of being of use which he so loved.

He can do this.

Kain unstrapped his seat belt and reached for his tools on the backseat. Jean reared his head from the steering wheel, raising an eyebrow at Kain.

"I'll take a look at it and see what's wrong."

"It's raining."

"It's only rain, Jean."

"But... I can't let you."

"I am a not just a wire-layer, Jean. I can be a mechanic too, you know."

"What can I do to help?"

"Thanks, but I'll be fine by myself. You just stay there, you don't need to get wet."

"But...there could be chimeras out there. Or rebels. Or..."

"It's the only thing I can do. We can't just stay here and warm our asses off. Besides, we won't get to the outpost if we don't do anything."

"Y-yes, but..."

"What are you so worried about? It's only rain. At least, let me try." said Kain, trying to give a reassuring smile.

"But..."

The blue-eyed lieutenant opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but seemed to think better of it, and closed it. Jean's eyes were downcast, but not for long as he watched Kain, _his Kain_, turn his back with unwavering motivation.

Kain found the situation kind of funny, as Jean was looking quite paranoid. He didn't understand why, but what the heck. Work has to be done.

The cruel downpour continued even as Kain Fuery pushed the car door open and steeped outside. Rain attacked his hair, clothes and glasses. Drenched to the skin, vision obscured and feeling the cold creep in, Kain went to the front of the vehicle. He could see a blur of Jean in front of him as he lifted the hood. He shook his head and wiped the water away from his face and proceeded to stare at the busted engine. Kain smiled, and searched the toolbox for his old, trusty wrench.

Just as he thought, he can do this.

Raindrops cooled the engine down but still, Kain made sure he was careful as he tried his best to repair it.

Unbeknown to him, Jean also went out of the vehicle's rain protection and stood behind him, watching as he tinkered with the jeep's engine. Kain didn't hear his footsteps over the rain, nor did he feel Jean's heart beating wildly inside his chest. He didn't expect Lieutenant Jean Havoc to turn him around without notice or to draw their faces closer.

Kain was caught by surprise. He lost grip of his wrench and it landed with several clangs on the steel engine. Jean was coming closer, closer, closer.

He felt Jean's arms wrap around his shoulders as he stumbled backward, totally off-guard. Kain made no attempts to push him away. He could feel Jean's warmth beneath the bone-chilling cold that the rain brought. Kain felt as if it was a dream, even though he fully knew that it wasn't. His arms hanged pointlessly beside him, unsure of how to respond.

Jean, as though all his life he had waited for this moment, whispered something into Kain's ear.

"Just so you know, I think I love you."

This time, Kain weakly pushed Jean away.

"W-wait. What?" said Kain, blinking as the raindrops flowed down eyelids and face. "You... You're joking again, right?"

Jean closed his eyes and sighed. He held Kain's shoulders and said with his voice slightly quavering, "I'm not joking, Kain."

He pulled the smaller man closer again and hugged him tight. Jean didn't know why he did it, but he knew he had it coming all along.

Kain's arms were trembling. Slowly, as if waiting for himself to wake up from his dream, he lifted his arms. He returned the embrace uncertainly, and was genuinely happy when Jean and everything happening between them didn't fade. Kain spoke, his voice broken because of unfathomable degrees of mixed happiness, disbelief, and many other things that he never felt until now. He felt tears coming on, but barely felt them as they melded with the cold raindrops. Everything was a blur, but that didn't matter now. The details will come later. Norms, laws and social images don't matter now. For now, he should just let the moment take him.

Jean looked down at Kain. Kain buried his face into Jean's chest, and said through a muffled voice,...

"I do, too."

The two men stood there, clothes dripping wet from all the rain. Why did Havoc run into the rain just to make this confession? Well, why doesn't the sky let go of the stars and let them drop to earth?

Because it knows that someone needs them and without having each other, there would really be no meaning for their existence.

* * *

A/N: I felt that 2000+ words was not enough for us to *finally* know that the feeling is mutual but I...just...can't.. expand any more. I really hope you like it. As in, I really hope I did an okay job at this. HavocxFuery is my current OTP so... gah, I can't explain. I hope you understand. Some cheesy goodness. I hope not to cheesy for your taste. I want a love story like this in my life~ Gah, if only I could...

- once again, unbeta-ed. I read through this one time before publishing it so if you spot any errors... tell me. *grin

See ya next chapter,

Leon


	7. First

A/N: FMA (manga) is officially over! The ending was great, really. I loved that Ed and Winry got married. Oh, and isn't Alphonse adorable? I loved it. I loved the way Jean was shown struggling to walk at the end part (you know, the page where there were photos and the quote with the "fullmetal heart" thingy.), and how Kain looked good with headphones, saluting at me with his little smile...and Ed and Winry at the train station talking about "I'll give you half of my life". Why can't they just say that they love each other? Gahhh, cutest moment ever! I am happy that Roy had his sight restored. Ohh, I should stop raving. Okay, let me finish with some few random words and names. ALPHONSE! CHIMERAS! EDWARD! WINRY'S BABIES! HUGHES! GRACIA AND ELYSIA! MUSTANG! NOT FUHRER! HAWKEYE! STILL SINGLE! FUERY! HAVOC! ISJABZXMNWAYE!

Honestly, I felt sad when I found out that it is the end. Well, as they say, all things come to end.. but even though FMA has ended, I hope fanfiction would continue to flourish! Anyway, this story is nearing it's own end so.. okay. I'll be working on another in the near future. I'll find time to write in between my classes.

So, to the story...

* * *

"I didn't know... I mean, I was hoping that you too... You mean all this time?" stuttered Jean as they continued along the forest road, the vehicle repaired thanks to Kain. "Damn, that was some wasted time."

"Y-yes, but I wasn't so sure then." said Kain, willing himself to look at the rain-soaked man beside him but he just can't.

There was a moment of silence, not the uncomfortable kind but the one that tells both parties were thinking. After a while, or maybe a second, Jean spoke.

"Would you.. Uhmm, would you like t-to make up for the lost time?" he said, keeping his eyes unnecessarily forward. It seems that Jean was... shy? Embarrassed?

"Huh?"

Deep inside, Kain was freaking happy that he could have this chance at love. But deeper still, there was uncertainty.

"I mean, I love you. You said you love me. Why don't we, uh, be together?"

That was what Kain wanted to hear all this time.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I won't care about what other people would say."

Kain saw Jean smile a smile of pure and genuine happiness. Right there and then, he had an impulse to shout for joy. Who wouldn't be happy if someone you love also told you that he loves you?

Everyone's after love, that's for sure. Things like these are really rare in this world of deceit and illusions. Lucky are those who find someone who will take them as they are, even if it is considered wrong. It is a wonder when you see true, raw love in it's best form; an unconditional devotion regardless of public opinions and social inhibitions.

Jean leaned in closer to Kain. The bespectacled man noticed it too late, and was unable to formulate a reaction in that split-second.

It was his first kiss, and it felt the best. Kain felt like crying, but held it in. The kiss was short; chaste, honest and sweet. Jean pulled away and continued driving. Kain was speechless.

"I won't mess up." he said, cracking his half-smile which Fuery never tires to see. "We'll make it work."

Kain kept his eyes on the Lieutenant, feeling as if something was raging in his chest, begging to be unchained. That will have to be done later for they have a job to attend to. The kiss.. Jean's lips.. it was the best he ever had and he had no plans to look for something better.

Jean also felt something stir in his abdomen. Muffling a curse, he tried to think of other things not connected to Fuery, his eyes, his lips... his body..!

He shook his head and thought, "Not now. Not now. We'll come to that. Just not now."

Well, wherever fate leads them, they shall follow.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay. Sorry for the short, insubstantial chapter. I was feeling a bit cheesy. Again. So.. to make it up to you, there will be yaoi in the succeeding chapters! Will be changing this story's rating to M. Okay? Alright. *kufufufu

Ah~ I wish I'd find love too. No, seriously. *wink


End file.
